


On Your Knees, Private

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Fantasy [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blow Job, Dubious Consent, M/M, Military Fetish, POV First Person, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Ellison takes the opportunity to train Private Sandburg properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees, Private

**Author's Note:**

> This story first appeared in My Mongoose, July 2003 and was partially inspired by _Know-how_ by Resonant. It was betaed by Bluewolf and Tayla. Additional suggestions by Pattrose and Ornery.
> 
> It takes place at the same time as _Howl_.

I turn the corner abruptly and someone barges into me. It’s enough to make me stagger, but the other guy goes sprawling.

“What the fuck!” I am not in a good mood. Just got back from a mission, and I’m tired, dirty, and sore. The only thing I want more than ten hours of sleep is a long, hot shower.

Then I get a good look at who I knocked down, and, just like that, my priorities shift. I’ve noticed this kid running around the base and I do mean _noticed_. I don’t know why this one stands out from all the rest, but whenever I‘m within fifty feet of him, I can’t take my eyes off him.

I check him out as he lies sprawled on the ground. Average height, but sturdy and strong, especially for such a young kid. I put him at nineteen, maybe twenty at the most. Gorgeous blue eyes, dark hair in the standard crewcut, great cheekbones, and a mouth that was meant to be wrapped around my cock. I’ve run into him a couple of times off base and tried starting up a conversation, but so far he hasn’t shown any signs of interest.

I take in a deep breath, and a slow smile spreads over my face. I can smell marijuana all over him. Well, well, well. Looks like my luck is about to change.

The kid’s managed to pull himself together and struggle to his feet. I notice his slight lack of coordination with interest. “My apologies, Captain Ellison, Sir!”

I return his salute. “At ease, Private Sandburg.”

I drop my kit on the ground. “Pick that up, Private. I just got back and it’s late. I’m exhausted and I want you to carry that back to my quarters. Come on, it’s this way.”

Sandburg leans down and slings it over his shoulder, with a grunt and stagger. Hiding a smile, I begin to walk along the dark rows between buildings towards the officers’ quarters. This late at night, there’s not a lot of traffic walking around. I’m watching carefully and we seem to be alone. Good.

I turn to the kid walking behind me. “You a virgin, Sandburg?”

Kid takes it for the standard hazing and doesn’t even blink. “Sir, no, Sir!”

“Ever done it with a guy?”

Sandburg hesitates. “I don’t believe that’s an appropriate question, Sir!”

I smile down at him, letting him see some of the dark anticipation I feel, and the kid begins to look uneasy. Too late, kid. Way too late.

Taking another quick look around, I confirm that we’re alone. This is as good a place as any. I reach out, snag the kid’s arm and easily swing him around, up against the nearest building. He lets out a surprised grunt and then I’m pressed right up against him. My hands are on either side of him and there’s nowhere for him to go. We’re out of the line-of-sight of passers-by and invisible in the shadows of the building.

Sandburg takes in the situation with widened eyes and opens his mouth to yell. I slap a hand over his mouth and whisper into his ear, “Wouldn’t do that, kid. Anybody comes along, I’ll just tell them I found you smoking a joint in the dark. Which isn’t too far from the truth. A simple drug test and you’ll be in the brig. That what you want?”

Slowly, he shakes his head under my hand. Good boy. I smirk and take my hand away. I can feel the warm imprint of his mouth on my palm and my cock abruptly swells and hardens. Sandburg freezes and I can tell he feels it. I grind my hips against him a couple of times just so that we’re both clear on what’s going on.

“It’s the brig or me, Sandburg. Your choice.”

Even in the dark, I can see Sandburg’s face turn expressionless. “What do you want from me?”

I stare him down silently, challenging him, letting him know who’s in charge here.

Reluctantly, he says, “What do you want from me, _Sir?”_

That’s better, boy. Know your place in the pecking order. Know it and love it. I grin at him, “On your _knees_ , Private.”

For a split second, Sandburg’s face turns mulish and I think I’ve lost him. Then his shoulders sag and he sullenly nods. Anticipation twists in my gut and my cock, already hard, stiffens that extra bit more that feels so good, like I could punch a hole through a brick wall.

I grab his upper arms and move us around until I’m against the wall. I lean forward, rubbing my unshaven cheek against Sandburg’s young face, and warn him, “Don’t even think about running. I can bring you down before you’ve gone ten feet. And, Sandburg, believe me, if you run I’m not going to be happy with you.”

Then I put my hands firmly on his shoulders and press down. Sandburg’s knees buckle and down he goes. Looking at him kneeling in front of me, I’m suddenly filled to the brim with this aching triumph and possessiveness. I’ve been wanting this a long time. Now that it’s here, I can’t stand to wait another second. I reach down and take out my cock.

Sandburg’s looking at my dick like he’s never seen one before and the instruction manual’s written in Japanese.

“Never done this before?” I ask. He shakes his head. “It’s not too hard. Keep your teeth away from skin, use your tongue—I’ll let you know what I like—and don’t take it too deep your first time or you’ll choke. Use your hand to jerk me off and concentrate on the head. That’ll do.”

The kid gingerly reaches out his hand and loosely grasps the base of my cock. At the touch of his hand, it twitches hard, and Sandburg lets out a nervous laugh.

“Sandburg,” I say softly. He looks up at me. “Do a good job, kid, and I’ll do _you_ afterwards. I’ve got plenty of experience and you’re not going to have any complaints. I guarantee it.”

For a fleeting second, Sandburg looks interested. Gotcha, kid! Then I don’t care about anything but watching as, in slow motion, Sandburg’s mouth opens and moves in towards my cock. This is it! I’m so excited, so fucking, _fucking_ excited.

Then that sweet, hot, wet mouth closes around the head of my dick and I let out a groan, closing my eyes and arching against the wall. My hands clutch at his head, rubbing the smooth, soft fuzz there. I wish his hair was long enough for me to bury my hands in and hold him captive as I fuck his mouth fiercely. Too soon for that, but later... Sandburg doesn’t know it yet but I’m not letting go of him and we’ll have plenty of time to practice this until he gets it right.

Sandburg’s a little less tentative now and he’s starting to use his tongue, swirling around the head. It feels fucking fantastic and I grunt my approval. “That’s right, Private. Keep licking me like that. You’ll find out how good that feels when it’s your turn.”

Sandburg grips my cock harder and his tongue speeds up. Enthusiasm! I approve. I open my eyes for a second and look down. Grinning, I see the bulge growing in his pants. Getting turned on, kid? Talk do it for you? I can handle that.

Watching Sandburg carefully to gauge the effects, I start talking. “God, that feels good, kid. You don’t have any idea how good. Your mouth is so sweet, so fucking hot. Sliding over my cock like that. Oh, yeah...feel me twitch? That’s you, kid. You’re getting me so excited.”

Sandburg’s rock hard now and his hips are starting to move. All right, kid! I move one leg forward and press it against his cock. The kid startles a moment, then his hips buck against me, and he groans around my cock.

 _“Fuck!_ Do that again, kid. That felt fucking great. Oh, yeah... yeah. You’re getting the hang of it now. Knew you could. Just knew it. With that mouth, that gorgeous cocksucker’s mouth, knew you were going to be a natural. Oh... oh... yeah!”

Sandburg’s humping my leg pretty furiously there. For a second, I’m worried he’s going to come and I won’t have my chance at him. Then I shrug mentally. Kid’s nineteen years old -- a walking pile of hormones. If I can’t get him up and over, then I give a hell of a lousy blowjob, and I _know_ that’s not the case.

I’m getting pretty close myself. My hips are starting to rock, adding to the glorious friction as I slide in and out of Sandburg’s sweet mouth. “Oh, God, kid... Wanna fuck you, kid. Wanna fuck your mouth. Oh, yeah! Do that again! That’s the spot, kid. You found my sweet spot. Don’t stop... Uh...uh... sweet... fucking sweet baby soldier. Gonna come in your mouth. Gonna come real soon... Uh... uh...uh... oh yeah... oh yeah... _Fuck YEAH!”_

Suddenly, everything opens up, my senses spiral and I fucking explode. I can feel, see, hear, smell everything! Sandburg’s moans, the smell of his come, the musk of his crotch, the sudden, warm, damp spot against my shin... My cock feels huge, pumping my load into that perfect mouth, waves of the most intense pleasure shaking me apart...

* * *

I’m stripping my cock furiously, come splattering my chest, and shaking, it’s so damned good. My fist is jammed in my mouth, muffling my cries. My senses are going crazy and I could weep with joy.

This is _not_ one of those times that being a Sentinel sucks.

Finally, I lie there, panting. I bring the dials back down to normal, except for touch, which I leave a little high so I can enjoy the afterglow. God, that was good!

Downstairs, Blair is still going at it. I think about waiting until he’s fallen asleep, but I really need to take a leak and I can’t wait. Rolling out of bed, I hurry down the stairs.

I’m just outside the bathroom when Blair comes. Pausing a moment to listen, I enjoy his pillow-muffled sounds of pleasure. He sounds so lost in it.

I hit the bathroom and take care of business. On the way back, I stop for a second and stare at Blair’s door. Wistfully, I wonder what it would be like if Blair opened that door and invited me in. Not going to happen. I shake my head and go up to bed.

The only way I can imagine having Blair is if he were young and inexperienced and under my control. I have to face the fact that that time is long gone.

I pound the pillow into submission and hope I fall asleep soon.


End file.
